


Mackerel Sky

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Mackerel Sky

Mackerel sky

The glorious fish

  underbelly of the heavens

 

I would fly

A summer wish

  blinding sunwashed glory beckons


End file.
